Bethany
by love-isnt-always-easy
Summary: Bethany was your typical 11-year-old girl, enjoying life and hanging out with her best friends Lily and Charlie, but when a mysterious killing happens and rumors begin to spread, Bethany is left questioning her life. This is my first story so please read. Also features the story of The Marauders.
1. On, and off we go

**A/N: So i'm going to keep this short and sweet. Is anyone reading this? If you are thank you so much, this is my first piece of writing and it means alot to me. If you have any questions leave them in reviews and I will answer them. Also there will be more of this, if you are interested in reading more.**

I don't know lots of things, but one thing's for sure, I want revenge. You may ask what I want revenge for, well the answer to that is simple; I want revenge to kill my father for giving me a cursed name, the name Riddle.

* * *

11-year-old Bethany Crawley stood on the porch, watching her cute, black kitten Noose chase the birds. "Miss Bethany, Miss Bethany, you will be late!" claimed a little house-elf, in a dirty, old summer dress.

"It's alright Daisy," Bethany said calmly.

"What would your mother say if she knew that you will be late for your very first year at Hogwarts" Daisy exclaimed jumping up and down like an agitated wasp.

"Don't worry," Bethany said going into the house. "I'll make it to platform 9 and 3/4 on time."

"Here you go Miss Bethany," Daisy said holding Bethany's dark blue travelling coat in one hand and her trunk in the other.

"Thank you Daisy, come here Noose," Bethany exclaimed desperately trying to catch the run-away kitten, in a few minutes Bethany managed to get Noose into her travelling cage and had made sure she had packed everything. Bethany looked at herself in the mirror, same curly, brown hair, same sapphire blue eyes, the very same pert, little nose apart from some scratches (given by Noose). She wrapped her coat around her and turned to Daisy for a hug.

"Miss Bethany, are you sure you will be alright travelling to platform 9 and 3/4?"

"Yes, Daisy now please stop fretting,"

"Alright then, now Miss Bethany have a good year, stay out of trouble and if you need anything just write home,"

"Goodbye Daisy, send my mother love," Bethany said as she took some floo powder from the pot above the living room fireplace, she chucked it in the fire, stepped in and yelled "Platform 9 and 3/4s, King's cross Station."

Bethany dropped out of the Platform 9 and 3/4s fireplace and dusted herself off. She considered herself pretty lucky because having your fireplace connected to Platform 9 and 3/4 didn't come to many families. Only the ones who were well-known, Bethany thought to herself.

She quickly got on the train, and found herself an empty carriage, letting Noose out of her cage, Bethany made herself comfortable and waited for the trip to Hogwarts.

Not much later a sandy-haired boy walked in. "Is that seat taken?" He asked nodding towards the seat opposite Bethany.

"No not at all," Bethany said as the boy moved his luggage inside and sat down.

"I'm Lupin, Remus Lupin," the boy said.

"Bethany Crawley, call me Beth," Bethany introduced.

"And who's this little guy?' Remus said stroking Noose behind the ears.

"That's my kitten Noose," Beth explained.

Soon they started talking as if they were old friends. They were chatting about elf rights when the carriage door opened and a pretty, long-legged redhead came in followed by a black-haired, hook-nosed boy.

"Can we sit here?" asked the redhead.

"Sure," Remus said. "There's plenty of room." Bethany nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you," the redhead said and sat down, "I'm Lily, Lily Evans." The black-haired boy sat there silently. Realising her friend wasn't going to introduce himself she quickly added "and this is Severus Snape,"

"Pleased to meet you Lily, Severus, I'm Lupin, Remus Lupin,"

"Bethany Crawley, call me Beth," Bethany introduced.

"I've never heard your name mentioned in the wizarding world Lily," Remus commented.

"Well you see, I'm a muggle-born, Sev is a half-blood though, what about you too?" Lily replied.

"I'm a Halfblood," Bethany said.

"Same here," Remus commented.

At first Lily showed obvious signs of nerves but later as they talked more she soon left her nerves behind. Severus however sulked more and more as the redhead talked.

Soon the train turned a corner and Hogwarts came into view.

"We should get changed," Bethany said.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys outside," Remus said gathering his stuff and going outside.

**A/N: Well what do you guys think? Please leave any opinions below, in reviews thanks. This is my first piece of writing so I'm sort of nervous and excited. Also i will answer any questions you might have. No spoilers though!**


	2. The Sorting

** Page 5 of 5**

**A/N: This is the second chapter, and cause this month is short, I'm only going to post 2 chapters. Sorry :(, usually I will post 2 to 3 chapters a month. But no promises, I might be really busy so bear with me. Anyway thanks so much for reading this.**

**Remus POV**

The Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt, and suddenly there was a lot of commotion. Owls fluttering, trunks closing and everything else. Remus had gotten changed and decided to go outside, rather than go back to the compartment.

Outside Remus looked around confused. "Hey! Watch it," A girl with a mop of curly, black hair cursed.

Remus stuttered an apology, "I'm really sorry-,"

"You Idiot, I don't want your filthy blood on me!" The girl screeched.

"Oi! Bella don't you have some other first year to pick on?"

Remus turned around, two boys stood there; one boy looked a lot like Bella with clear, gray eyes and dark, curly hair. The other had messy black hair and hazel eyes with glasses. Both boys had their wand drawn.

"My, my if it isn't ickle Sirius. You know you shouldn't treat family like that."

"Oh, I know my mother's just been dying to kick me out and burn a hole in that stupid tapestry of hers."

"That's an ancient family heirloom," Bella raged.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, c'mon Lupin." Sirius commented, turning around and walking away. The other boy followed Sirius

"You'll pay for hanging out with scum like those two!" Bella screamed turning and walking up to some Slytherins.

With one last look at Bella, Remus jogged to catch up to the two boys.

"Uh, thanks for saving me back there, I'm Remus-,"

"Lupin yeah, we know," Sirius cut in.

"Sirius!" the other boy exclaimed

"Yes Jamie?" Sirius sang

"Introduce yourself!" the boy said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, right, yeah, I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said with a cheeky grin. At that moment Remus knew that he would be great friends with these two boys, wait. . . what he couldn't be friends not with anyone it was too dangerous for everyone.

Not realizing that Remus was somewhere else, the other boy said. "And I'm James Potter."

"Uh yeah nice to meet you guys," Remus said "So number one how do you know my name and number two who was that girl?"

"Number one, Sirius met a charming girl on the train called Beth looking for you and number two, that crazy chick was Sirius's cousin Bellatrix Black.

James grinned and ducked just in time to avoid Sirius's fist, "NEVER. EVER. CALL. MY. COUSIN. A. CHICK. AGAIN. DO. . ME!" Sirius yelled,

"Calm down Sirius," Remus said rushing to restrain the boy.

"Awwe, Remmy I thought you were on my side." pouted James, after observing Remus's shocked expression James and Sirius both burst out laughing.

"You don't mind us calling you Remmy do you?" asked Sirius.

"Is it going to make a difference?" Remus inquired already knowing the answer.

"No," said James getting up

"We hereby dub you Remmy," Sirius continued using an imaginary sword.

"C'mon we'd better get to the boats or there won't be any good ones left." James commented

"Yeah, let's go,"

The three boys walked to the swinging lantern, when James stopped, "Evening Hagrid,"

"Hello James," Remus looked up a pair of black beetle eyes almost covered by scraggly hair looked down at them."Who these fellas then?"

"This is Remus Lupin," James said indicating Remus "And Sirius Black," He continued pointing to Sirius.

"Another Black? Blimey I just saw dear old Bellatrix, storming past. Well ya want to get a boat, don wanna be late for ya first year do ya now." Hagrid chuckled.

Remus, James and Sirius continued walking till they got to the lake, after choosing a boat they chatted for a while.

"Who's that?" James asked after a while,

Remus turned around, and realized James was referring to Lily who was in a boat with Beth and Severus. "Lily Evans," He said simply.

"Oh yeah remember, she was in our carriage with Snivellus," Sirius joked "James?"

Remus stared at the boy who was looking at Lily. At that moment Hagrid came and everyone went into their boats.

**Lily POV**

Lily looked up and met a pair of hazel eyes she instantly recognized from the train. It was that boy who wanted to be in Gryffindor. God he was annoying.

Instead she focused on the castle It was beautiful with all of its architecture. In the end she, Beth and Sev had gotten into a boat with a girl named Charlotte Pascoe(who insisted everyone call her Charlie), who had long blonde hair, dark purple eyes and pale skin. Soon the boats docked and the first years walked up to the castle. In side the castle Lily was amazed at how extraordinary wizard magic was, Sev had introduced her into the world of magic and she had learned magic was amazing but not to these extents, the candles were dancing, paintings were talking and the staircases were moving, suddenly a bucket of water splashed down inches where Lily had been.

"Weeny first yearies!" cackled a voice,

"Peeves!" A woman with black hair and a stern face yelled,

"If it isn't McGonagall," Peeves cackled and flew away,

"Hello, first years, my name is Minerva McGonagall, I am Deputy headmistress, the head for Gryffindor, and I also teach transfiguration. now would you please follow me,"

Professor McGonagall turned and walked through an archway and lead the first years into a small room, "In a minute you will be lead onto the stage in alphabetical order, please tidy yourselves up while I talk to the headmaster."

As the Professor left people began tidying up. Suddenly 4 pearly white heads poked out of the wall, causing many people to jump. Lily nearly jumped out of her skin, Bethany looked very calm, but Charlie looked as if someone had just announced that her birthday had come early.

"Ghosts!" someone yelled and everyone turned to look at the new discovery

Lily looked around, lots of people seemed fascinated,

"This year these first years look quite bouncy Friar," A female ghost with long hair said

"Fat Friar!" Charlie exclaimed,

"Why my dear, Charlotte I didn't know that you were coming to Hogwarts this year."

Charlie looked mortified at being called Charlotte but at that moment Professor McGonagall came back into the room,

"Ghosts you had better go and sit down, now would everyone please get into alphabetical line."

Lily stood in line, Bethany was up the front, while Remus, Sev and Charlie were up behind. The first years walked onto the stage. Another Professor came up with a chair and a battered old hat. Everyone in the hall looked at the hat, waiting for something. Suddenly the hat's rim opened and it began to say,

"I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,

Yes I am, Yes I am,

Put me on and nothing I can't see,

Whether your Godric Gryffindor

Brave and Loyal

Quite a ladies charmer,

Or if your full of brains like Rowena Ravenclaw

Intelligent and Charming,

The smartest witch of her time,

Maybe you could be darling Helga Hufflepuff

Caring and Kind,

Friends with everyone,

If your looking for more than Salazer Slytherin

Cunning and mysterious,

So there you have it the four houses, put me on and nothing I can't see."

**Beth POV**

The sorting hat finished its not rhyming song, and the great hall sounded with applause, Professor McGonagall stood up and announced when I call your name please come up and place the hat on, when the hat calls out your house please go to your house table,"

Bethany stood in line, as Sirius, the boy she had met on the bus, went to put the hat on, as soon it touched the boys head it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Crawley, Bethany," Professor McGonagall announced,

Bethany walked forward and put the hat on,

"Hmmmmm, deep roots in Gryffindor, don't know who your father is do you? Better to keep it that way, now quite smart, and caring, but you would take after your mother, yes I remember sorting her,full of bravery and loyal to her friends, so are you so GRYFFINDOR!"

Bethany heard the hat yell the last word out loud and she walked to the mass of cheering students at one side of the hall. She sat down next to Sirius who budged up to make room for her, looking back she waited for Lily, Remus, Charlie and Lily's friend Sev to be sorted.

**Lily POV**

Soon it was Lily's go to be sorted and the minute it touched her red curls, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily quickly rushed up to Beth, but Beth couldn't help but notice Severus's face fell. Lily sat opposite Beth but realizing Sirius was beside Beth completely ignored him. leaving him awkwardly standing there.

Lily was glad that she had been sorted into Gryffindor but did she have to be in the same house as Black? She turned back to the stage just in time to see Charlie being sorted,she walked up with a grace and put the hat on her blonde curls. It took 5 minutes for the hat to decide, finally deciding that Charlie belonged in Gryffindor.

Lily and Beth cheered with the rest of Gryffindor as their friend sauntered down the aisle to join them, earning her a few catcalls and whistles. Lupin had been sorted into Gryffindor as well, and Beth did the introductions. Lily watched as Potter got up and joined them in the Gryffindor table, Oh of course he's going to be in Gryffindor she thought to herself. At last it was Snape's turn to get sorted, he walked up, and placed the battered, old hat on, after 3 minutes the hat decided "SLYTHERIN!"

Lily looked as her friend walked to the other side of the hall. "Alright students," Dumbledore said standing up. "I would like to tell that first year students are not allowed in the forbidden forest, also this year we have a new tree planted, the whomping willow, it is highly dangerous and no one is to go near it. Prefects after the feast please lead your first years up to their dorms after the feast. Thank you, without further a do tuck in,"

At that the empty gold dishes filled with marvelous food and everyone tucked in. After the feast prefects lead the first years up to the fat lady portrait, saying the password "Droobles," and leading the first years up their staircases, announcing that they had lessons the next day.

"Ohh I'm stuffed!" Charlie exclaimed jumping onto her bed,

"same here," Lily moaned,

"I can't wait for lessons tomorrow!" Bethany said sleepily,

"Well night everyone,"

"Yeah goodnight,"

**A/N: So? This chapter is really long but I don't like it much, I started writing it and yeah... So what do you guys think?mI know the sorting hat song is really bad, but I suck at making songs so the song is going to have to not rhyme. Also I knwo Lily always said Merlin but she didn't know that word cause she only just got to hogwarts.**


	3. First Day of Magic

**A/N: I know this is early, but I think that's a good thing. Enjoy this chapter and Happy Birthday to my friend Jimmy Bean who is turning 13 today!**

**Lily POV**

"Argh" Lily moaned "What time is it?"

"Morning Sunshine," Charlie laughed looking at Lily's red hair, she moved on to Beth's bed, who looked like a little wombat all snuggled up. Lily looked at her bedside clock; 6:45am.

"Charlie, can't we sleep for another 15 minutes?" mumbled a sleepy Beth,

"Nope, we need to be first, to the breakfast table." Charlie replied,

"Argh, as much as I hate it Charlie's right," Lily complained,

"Of course I 'm right Lily Flower," Charlie giggled

"What's so funny?" asked a confused Lily,

"Lily, your hair!" Beth exclaimed, sitting up and running over to help a distressed Lily.

"Charlie, you're not helping!" Beth hissed to Charlie, who was lying on the ground from laughing so hard.

"Okay, okay my mom taught me a spell, that cures bed hair," Charlie said getting up, Charlie took her wand out and muttered a few words. For a few moments nothing happened.

"Guess that's not bed hair then," Beth commented

"Ugh, what am I going to do? I can't go to class like this!" Lily moaned,

Beth bit her lip for a while, finally dragging Lily into the bathroom. Grabbing a brush and a hairdryer Beth started trying to tame Lily's curls, finally managing to make them into their original state. Charlie grinned enjoying Lily's embarrassment.

"Thank you so much Beth!" Lily said hugging her friend, while shooting death glares at Charlie.

"Come on we better get down to the breakfast table,"

"Let's go,"

**Sirius POV**

"Get up, get up!" Sirius said, whacking James on the head with a pillow

"Blimey Sirius mate it's way too early!" James complained

"No, it's not. Besides I want to get to the great hall before the girls do."

"And why do you want to get there before the girls?" Remus asked clearly interested

"So they have to sit next to us, James, Lily can sit next to you." Sirius joked,

Remus and Sirius started laughing (Peter was still asleep), when James started to dress in top speed.

"Well, what's everyone waiting for?" James stared at his friends who were doubled up laughing.

"Now we know how to get you up." Remus stated high-fiving Sirius.

Sirius walked over to Peter's bed and yelled "All the pies are almost gone."

Peter sat bolt upright nearly knocking Sirius in the head, dressing and running out the room yelling, "Save some for me! No one eat the last pie!"

The three boys followed bumping into Lily, Beth and Charlie in the common room.

"Well Good Morning everyone," Beth said yawning and stretching her arms,

"I trust everyone had a good sleep?" Sirius asked with a cheeky grin,

"Everyone except Lily," Charlie laughed earning her one of Lily's award-winning death glares.

"Why would you say that?" James asked curious,

"Well this mornin-"Charlie started

"Charlie we want to get breakfast when it's still hot, don't we?" Lily interrupted digging Charlie in the ribs with her sharp elbow.

"That's funny," Sirius said "We were just going to the breakfast table as well."

"Ok, so this morning, Lily woke with her hair looking like a bird's nest." Charlie quickly said before bursting out laughing, Sirius cracked up and before you know it everyone was laughing, even Beth who was trying not to not to laugh for the sake of her friend, who was turning redder and redder with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Lily Flower," Sirius said "But it is quite amusing."

"Funny that's what Charlie called me this morning," Lily glared at the pair of them.

"Come on let's go, we don't want to be late now do we Lily Flower?" James asked grinning,

"You're a jerk, you know that don't you Potter?" Lily said climbing through the portrait.

"What's her problem?" James asked Sirius and Remus

"I dunno mate, c'mon we better go or Peter will have eaten all the pies." Sirius said

**Beth POV**

Down in the great hall, Lily was still fuming.

"Lily remember Professor McGonagall is there," Beth commented,

"Potter is a jerk, Potter is a jerk."Lily muttered,

"Evans, Crawley, Pascoe, Here are your schedules." Professor McGonagall said giving them 3 pieces of paper.

"Thank you Professor," Beth said taking the paper and reading it.

"Herbology with the Hufflepuffs." Charlie read over Beth's shoulder.

"Let's go," Lily quickly said spotting Potter, Black and Lupin entering the great hall.

They made it to Greenhouse 1 without much trouble. Soon other students began coming to the Greenhouse. Just as Potter, Black and Lupin came Professor Sprout arrived. Lily breathed a sigh of relief. Professor Sprout was a squat witch with a hat on her flyaway hair and there was quite an amount of dirt in her nails, which made Charlie cringe.

"Now welcome to your first class this year: Herbology. This year you will learn about the Devil's Snare and you will learn how to control it. Please go into groups of four and stand around a Devil's Snare. Now could each person study the Devil's snare and when you feel confident say "Incendio" and point your wand at the Devil's Snare. If you do it right flames should come out of your and the Devil's Snare should recoil."

Everyone started examining the Devil's Snare and soon many people started casting the spell. The lesson ran quite smoothly without much trouble other than James setting Sirius's hair on fire.

**James POV**

"That was a fun lesson," James joked,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO it was not," Sirius whined,

"Ugh, yeah James lighting Sirius's hair on fire might not be the best way to impress the teachers" Remus pointed out,

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Art's professor will be," Peter piped up,

"Yeah Andromeda always said that the DADA position was cursed,"

"Who's Andromeda?" Peter asked

"My cousin and Bella's sister, don't worry she isn't full of pure-blood nonsense," Sirius added seeing the alarm in Remus's face,

**Lily POV**

"I can't wait to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Beth said

"Yeah, isn't the position cursed though?" Charlie asked,

"I sure hope not," a male voice behind the girls said,

The girls turned around to meet a male wizard, with straight brown hair and green eyes. He looked to be around 20 and was quite tall, around 6"2.

"I'm George Smith, you girls must be in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class," the wizard introduced.

"Yes Professor, I'm Lily Evans, that's Bethany Crawley and Charlie Pascoe."

"Well is it okay if I walk to class with you?" Professor Smith asked,

"Of course professor," The 3 girls said,

As they walked up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they heard a loud voice say, "Pure-blood nonsense,"

The girls and Professor Smith turned around to see Potter, Lupin, Black and Pettigrew coming around.

Immediately Potter turned an angry shade of red, he stalked up and walked into the classroom deliberately knocking into Professor Smith, who was almost twice his height. Everyone else followed and soon the lesson began.

"Good Morning. My name is Professor George Smith; I am a muggle-born however this year I will be teaching you first years, some basic hexes and spells."

The rest of the lesson quickly passed by introducing spells and creatures.

Soon it was time for their next lesson: Transfiguration.

**Remus POV**

"This is going to be an interesting lesson with McGonagall" Sirius said stretching his arms and grinning at James,

"Why?" Peter asked looking at Sirius,

"Because she's Jamie's Godmother!" Sirius laughed causing some first year Ravenclaws to giggle and point.

"Sirius mate stop it your making those Ravenclaws swoon," Remus commented

"Awe Remmy if you like me you just have to say so," Sirius said hugging Remus who pretended to puke,

"Speaking of like, did you see the way James looked at Evans in Herbology," Remus joked.

"And that horrible shade of red he turned when he saw Lily with Professor Smith," peter added,

"Someone has a crush for Lily Flower," Sirius finished,

"Come on we better go, I heard from a 5th year prefect going late to McGonagall's class is the worst thing to do." Peter said timidly

"Yeah Aunt Minnie has a horrible temper." James said walking up some stairs.

They got to McGonagall's class and chose four seats behind Lily, Charlie and Beth.

"Welcome everyone, Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and never come back. You have been warned. Today you will be learning how to turn a matchstick into a needle." Professor McGonagall instructed,

By the end of the lesson only James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Charlie had managed to turn their matchstick into a needle. McGonagall awarded them with ten house points each.

**Beth POV**

"Let's go guys," Lily said dragging Charlie's hand,

"Someone's excited," Sirius commented,

"History of Magic should be interesting; I mean it's all about how Hogwarts was created."

"Are you first years going to History of Magic?" A girl with long, straight brown hair asked,

"Yeah," Sirius said flashing a smile and winking at the girl,

"Well trust me it's the most boring class ever," the girl stated dramatically,

"I heard it's taught by a ghost," Peter piped up,

"Yeah Professor Binns, you first years had better get to class, oh by the way I'm Emmeline Vance," The girl said walking away.

"Well we better go Lily, Charlie." Beth said,

As said by Emmeline History of Magic was one of the most boring classes, everyone had to take notes about Professor Binns' lecture. It wasn't that the lecture was boring, it was just Professor Binns' voice had some magical spell that made everyone drowsy. Everyone except Lily, who had seemed immune to the dull syllables and was furiously scribbling down notes.

Soon the bell rang and everyone gladly headed off to lunch,

**Charlie POV**

"Well, that was interesting wasn't it?" Lily beamed

"Oh yes, it was so much fun," Charlie commented in a sarcastic tone,

"Only one more class left," Sirius said lying down onto Beth's lap

"You can lie there but I'm drawing the line at feeding you." Beth laughed,

"How do you feel so comfortable around him?" Lily whispered to Beth,

"You might not believe it but we're childhood friends," Beth said, looking at Lily's shocked expression,

"You know you shouldn't have your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies,'' James sated matter-of-factly,

"Arrogant Toe-rag," Lily muttered darkly,

"What was that Lily Flower?" Sirius asked,

"She said that she liked your hair today in Herbology," Charlie stated with a smug smile,

"YOU BITCH!" Sirius shouted, Remus held onto Sirius as he tried to grab Charlie,

"SIRIUS!" Beth exclaimed, Sirius sat down like a shamed puppy, "Now Charlie Sirius is very protective of his hair, Sirius say you're sorry."

"NO" Sirius pouted,

"Ok, fine then" Beth said with a sigh looking at Charlie who was laughing at Sirius's antics.

"C'mon potions is about to start," Lily said rising up and waiting for Charlie and Beth.

**James POV**

The group walked down to the dungeons and waited outside the classroom. Many Slytherins were lined up against the opposite wall. Suddenly the dungeon door swung open. A short, plump man with a walrus moustache and a big belly walked out. He was dressed in a velvet waistcoat and matching velvet trousers.

"Come in, come in. My name is Horace E. F Slughorn, you shall call me Professor Slughorn also I am the Potions master if you didn't already realize that. I am also head of Slytherin. Please partner up and find a seat to sit in."

Lily had sat with Severus, the sour boy from the train. James and Sirius were at the table behind, next to them Lupin and Pettigrew, Beth chose the table next to Lily and Severus, she and Charlie sat there.

"Alright everyone, today we shall be taking some down notes, please get out your quill and some parchment. I don't expect anyone to know the answers to the questions I am about to ask but if you do please raise your hand. The rest of you take notes. Can anyone tell me what would happen if I added powdered root of Asphodel to infusion of Wormwood? Yes?"

"Snape sir," the hook nosed boy said "You would get the draught of living death sir,"

"Correct Snape, ten points to Slytherin, now where would I find a Bezoar?"

Lily raised her hand somewhat shyly,

"Yes my dear?" Slughorn said,

"A Bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and is a cure to most poisons," Lily answered shyly,

"That is correct Evans? Is it?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good now what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane? Yes boy?" Professor Slughorn gruffly asked Remus,

"Wolfsbane and Monkshood are the same plant also known as Aconite," Remus answered,

"Good now does everyone have that information in their notes?" Slughorn asked,

The rest of the lesson was spent learning about some potions, but James and Sirius couldn't help thinking about Slughorn's cold attitude towards Remus. Soon the lesson ended.

"Evans, Snape could I please talk to the pair of you?" Slughorn asked as everyone was leaving. In a few weeks I am having a special party for individuals, and I would like it if you joined me, that is all now wouldn't want to leave your friends waiting would we?"

**Beth POV**

Outside everyone asked Lily what Slughorn wanted to talk about.

"Oh just some party he's holding in a few weeks," Lily said casually,

"Hey Snivellus, what are you wearing to the party?" James asked,

"I bet whatever it is, it's got huge grease marks on it from his hair," Sirius laughed,

Lily scowled, "You're not much better Black, does everything you own have your face on it? Cause honestly you're so big-headed I wouldn't be surprised if Slughorn's robes wouldn't fit your head."

"Lily Flower that was uncalled for," Sirius replied holding his heart and feigning hurt,

"The names Evans not Lily Flower, learn it or I'll make you," and with that Lily stalked away followed by Charlie and Beth who said a quick apology to Sirius.

"Wow, Jamie you sure pick them feisty," Sirius commented,

"Let's go get dinner," Remus said with a tired face,

"You ok Remmy?" Peter asked,

"Yeah I'm fine Pete," Remus replied,

However something still nagged in the back of James brain.

**A/N: I'm really sorry if this bored you with all the stuff they did in their lessons. But I wanted this to be about their first day and I had to introduce the teachers, I know that they only had 5 lessons that day but I didn't think that Gryffindor first years had charms on their first day and I wrote this in parts and put to them together, sorry if it's a bit tumble jumble. Also I didn't want to give them homework because lots of people are new to magic and it might be too harsh. Still thanks for reading.**


	4. Quidditch Trials

**A/N: Again I'm so sorry, if the previous chapter is really bad. This is the fourth Chapter and thanks for reading.**

**Lily POV**

A week had passed since the beginning of school. The students were kept busy with homework and adapting to the new changes in their life. Not to mention the tricks Potter, Lupin, Black and Pettigrew did, which included blowing up food in front of the Slytherins in the great hall.

"Hey Lily, Beth guess what?" Charlie said walking into the dorm,

"What Charlie?" Beth asked who was tiding her trunk,

"A Prefect told me that we're having flying lessons soon," Charlie said jumping onto her bed,

"Oh great," Lily mumbled face-planting on her bed.

"I think it'll be fun," Beth commented "I mean the freedom and the wind in your hair, it would be a lovely feeling,"

"Yeah I really want to try out for Quidditch," Charlie said from her bed,

"I wouldn't mind just watching the game," Lily admitted,

"Don't worry Lily lots of people are nervous on their first time on a broom." Beth assured,

"I remember the first time I was on a broom, I was shaking head to feet," Charlie admitted,

"I guess but I still don't want to learn to fly," Lily concluded,

"Who knows it might be fun," Beth said,

"Can you guys come to the Library with me?" Charlie asked "I need to search up some History of Magic stuff,"

"If you took notes then you wouldn't need to search things up,"

"Lily not everyone can pay attention like you." Charlie reminded the red-head,

"Well come on, otherwise the library might be close." Beth said gathering her books and parchment.

**Sirius POV**

"Remus are you okay?" James asked staring at Remus's pale face.

"Now that you mention it I'm feeling a little queasy," Remus admitted "I think I'll go to Madam Pomfrey."

"We'll go with you," Sirius said getting up.

"No it's okay; I can go by myself,"

"Are you sure Remmy?" James queried,

"Yeah, Don't worry I'll be fine." Remus said walking out of the portrait.

"Is Remus okay?" A voice behind them asked,

The three boys turned around to see Beth, Charlie and Lily walking down the girl's dorm stairs.

"Yeah I think so," Peter said,

"Don't worry Beth, I'm sure he'll be fine," Sirius said getting up and walking towards Beth, to help her carry some of her books.

"Where are you girls going? James asked,

"Oh, we're just going to the library, Charlie has some research to do." Lily said a bit too coldly.

"You guys can come," Beth invited, "Besides I need some help on my transfiguration Homework, I can't get the wand movement right. Sirius can you help?"

"Sure, Beth let's go," Sirius said helping Beth out the portrait hole.

"Come on Peter, I'll help you with that charms essay," James said.

"Lily are you coming?" Charlie asked,

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Lily said walking out through the portrait.

**Remus POV**

As Remus left the portrait hole, he couldn't help but feel bad, if the other boys knew about his condition, they'd probably be disgusted. Remus shivered at the thought of being lonely again. As he turned the corner to go the hospital wing he heard two voices. One he recognized instantly, the high-pitched cackle belonged to Bellatrix, the girl from the platform. The other one Remus was unsure who it belonged to,

"Cissy, he's becoming more and more powerful." Bellatrix hissed,

"But we cannot be sure of our alliance yet Bella," the girl named Cissy replied

"He could rule the world and if we stay by his side starting from now, he will surely reward us." Bella replied,

"Bella I'm not declaring my position until he rises. People will always have a week point."

"Not my Lord Cissy, my Lord is invincible!" Bellatrix stalked down the stairs and a few minutes later Cissy followed her. Remus continued making his way to the hospital wing.

**Beth POV**

They had spent 2 hours in the library. Beth had gotten her transfiguration spell right thanks to Sirius and James had helped Peter finish his essay.

The group returned to the Gryffindor common room and everyone went to bed.

"Lily, Lily," Charlie said running up to Lily in the corridor,

"What is it Charlie?" Beth asked who was walking beside Lily,

"Flying lessons are tomorrow, and House Quidditch trials are tomorrow as well." Charlie announced,

"Doesn't that mean we can't try out for Quidditch?" Lily asked,

"Yeah first years aren't allowed to try out for Quidditch,"

"I don't think any first years have gotten on the Quidditch team in over 100 years." Lily added,

Charlie and Beth stared at Lily,

"Lily how do you know that?" Beth asked clearly surprised at how the muggle-born knew such a piece of information,

"I read Quidditch through the Ages and A History of Magic." Lily replied,

"Oh right," Charlie said,

**Sirius POV**

As the day of flying lessons came, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked to the Quidditch pitch, standing there was Madam Hooch with 50 brooms lying out in front of her. Madam hooch had short, spiky, white hair and yellow eagle eyes.

"Good Morning everyone, today is your first flying lesson, everyone please stand beside a broom. Raise your right hand out over the broom and on my command please say UP!" Madam hooch instructed, demonstrating with her Nimbus 1000.

The first years each chose a broom and raised their right hand over the broom. As Madam Hooch blew her whistle everyone shouted UP! A few people's brooms lifted up into their hands while other peoples brooms refused to move.

"Now move one leg over the broom,"

As Madam Hooch continued to instruct the first years, Lily's broom became wild; bucking her up and down. Suddenly it shot up straight into the air carrying the poor girl with it. Charlie was the first one to re-act.

"Lily!" Charlie screamed,

"Hold on dear, I'm coming to get you," Madam Hooch said getting onto her Nimbus 1000, she started to fly up but at that moment Lily lost her balance and started to fall.

Lily screamed, on instinct James kicked off his broom and rushed up, he caught Lily on impact and carried her to the ground, as Madam Hooch came to the group of students she sent a student to go alert Madam Pomfrey, Madam Hooch summoned a stretcher and moved Lily's unconscious body onto the stretcher.

**Lily POV**  
When Lily woke up she realized she was in the Hospital Wing. She turned to see Madam Pomfrey cleaning her cabinet. Madam Pomfrey noticed that Lily was awake,

"Oh good dear your finally awake, I'll go inform Minerva." Madam Pomfrey said

"Oh you also have some visitors. I always said that first years aren't allowed to start flying lessons. Every year there's at least one accident." Madam Pomfrey muttered to herself.

Lily turned red with embarrassment surely she wasn't the only one who fell off the room. She wondered how she had managed from falling straight onto the ground. However Lily didn't have time to think about that since at that moment Beth, Sirius, Charlie and Remus rushed into the hospital wing.

"Lily you're finally awake," Charlie exclaimed,

"How long have I been unconscious?" Lily asked,

"A week," Remus said with a sober face,

"Oh Lily," Beth said bursting out in tears,

"Shhhh Beth," Sirius said hugging his friend, who was sobbing uncontrollably,

"Where's James and Peter?" Lily inquired looking around the group,

"James is helping Pete catch up on some potions work." Sirius explained,

Madam Pomfrey came bustling back in with Professor McGonagall behind her.

"Evans tonight you will spend it in the Hospital Wing tomorrow you will continue with your lessons." Professor McGonagall said.,

"Thank you Professor," Lily said as politely as she could,

The next day Lily returned to school as usual, many people brightened up at the cheerful face. Lots of people welcomed Lily back however there was one face Lily was hoping to avoid. When DADA came Lily realized that she had left her book in her dorm room. She told Beth and Charlie and quickly rushed up to grab her book. As she was leaving she heard a voice in the common room.

"Did you forget your DADA book as well Evans?" A voice that was instantly recognizable to the red-head.

"Hello Potter," Lily snapped,

"My, my Lily that's no way to treat someone who saved your life from a 10 meter fall. James said.

"It's Evans and why thank you for saving my life Potter," Lily hissed every word dripping with sarcasm,

"Will you go out with me Evans?" James asked with a smug smile,

"Over my dead grave Potter," The Girl spat returning back to the Great Hall,

As Lily was walking back to the Great Hall one thought was racing through her mind, James Potter had asked her out. half of the first year girls would of swapped everything to be in Lily's position, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had become quite some sensations. The outgoing James with his messy black hair, warm, hazel eyes and tall, strong build. Sirius was the sophisticated one of the group with long, silky shoulder length hair, dark gray eyes and movie star smile. Lupin even though shy and quiet was very handsome according to some first years with his sandy brown hair and his polite manners. The four (including Peter) had given themselves a nickname, The Marauders. If Lily was completely honest she would say that she found the name stupid but even the teachers had started calling the boys The Marauders so Lily had no choice but to keep her mouth shut. The girl made it to the Great Hall and sat down next to Charlie and Beth. Lily suddenly became aware that everyone was watching her.

"What happened?" Lily whispered to Charlie and Beth,

"Lily you didn't do it did you?" Charlie asked a sound of anger betraying her emotions,

"Do what?" Lily asked still unsure,

"Oh, Lily the whole school knows that James asked you out but you turned him down," Beth announced,

"How?" Lily asked once more turning more and more red,

"Sirius yelled it out in the great hall," Charlie spat, "Care to enlighten us on what happened," she continued with venom dripping on her words,

"Charlie what do you mean?" Lily asked with a shocked face,

"You think you're so cool, now that James Potter saved your life," Charlie yelled, "I bet you don't even know how many girls would love to be in your position right now. James fucking Potter asked you out and you say no, you don't know how lucky you are Lily Rose Evans!"

Lily couldn't contain her anger anymore, "Charlotte do you really think I wanted to go out with that big-headed arrogant prick head? I can't believe how selfish you sound!" by now everyone in the Great Hall was staring at the two girls.

"I'm leaving!" Charlie screamed and stalked out of the Great Hall,

Over the next few days the school was buzzing over with gossip with the fight. Lily and Charlie however were giving each other the cold shoulder, poor Beth was trying to make amends in the broken friendship but both girls were as stubborn as mules not willing to give up their pride for the sake of their friendship.

**Sirius POV**

As the weather turned colder the first game of Quidditch would be starting soon; Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Everyone in the castle was excited especially The Marauders who were major Quidditch fans. But before the game began all the students were invited to the Halloween feast.

"James do you think I look good in this?" Sirius asked straitening the collar on his dress shirt,

"Blimey Sirius mate, what do you want to do? Stun all the first years to death?" Remus asked walking out of the bathroom,

"You have the exact same shirt," Sirius reminded the sandy-haired boy,

"Yes but mine's not a size too small," the boy said back,

"Come on I want to see what the Great Hall looks like," James said jumping off his bed where he was reading (1001 ways to charm a witch by Boris Kingle).

The three boys (Peter was already down in the Great Hall) made their way down to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was decorated with 100 carved pumpkins floating in the air, live bats hang from the roof, and even the house elves had made the food look like various creatures. The 3 boys walked in, James as a Lancelot, Sirius as Frankenstein and Remus dressed as Dracula his pale skin completing the look.

**Beth POV**

"Lily please wear the cape!" Beth pleaded,

"No, I said I'd go as Guinevere only because you won that game of wizard's chess," Lily replied adjusting her dress,

"Come on Lily the headdress and the cape complete the look of Guinevere," Beth said, "Even Charlie agreed to go as a mermaid," Beth continued, the red-head stiffened as the blonde's name was mentioned,

"Fine I'll wear the cape," Lily said grabbing the cape from Beth,

Beth got up and put on her dinosaur hat, "Come on Lily lets go,"

The two girls made their way to the Great Hall where they sat down and waited for Dumbledore to start his speech.

"I hope all of you have settled in," Dumbledore announced, "I must compliment you all on your costumes today, they are some of the best I have seen, and I have seen a lot of good costumes, like that time I was invited to Dedalus's party and he dressed up as a car-,"

"Mhmhm," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat,

"Oh right well back onto topic, please enjoy the feast, afterwards I hope that everyone will enjoy the dancing and fun. First years will then go to bed at 10. Everyone above first year will go to bed when they wish. Now please enjoy the feast," Dumbledore announced,

"Hey Lily look," Beth announced pointing at James,

"Oh no," Lily groaned looking over a James,

"He's dressed as Lancelot, maybe you two should get together," Sirius teased,

"Eavesdropper!" Lily hissed stomping on Sirius's foot,

"Hey Remus, want to pull a trick?" James asked,

"No, not really," Remus said pushing his food around on his plate,

"Remmy darling don't play with your food," Sirius said poking Remus with his fork, "Jamie what was that joke you wanted you do?" the boy continued,

"Well listen up," The black haired boy started leaning in.

**A/N: I'm going to leave it at this, I'm sorry if this is bad I had writers block for a week. I just couldn't write anything. Am I the only one who realizes that there are more words in every chapter? I've been really busy in school and our teacher has given us a lot of work. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Forgiven?

**A/N: SOOOooo sorry this is late. I have been seriously busy at school with a lot of assignments. **

**I know this is a bad chapter, but thanks for reading anyway.**

Sirius POV

"Ok, so we all know what to do?" James asked,

"Yes Jamie for the 500th time, we all know what to do." Sirius said shoving the black haired boy,

Remus you can help Peter can't you?" James asked,

"Sure," Remus said with an exasperated sigh, "Why did I let you guys drag me into this?" the sandy haired boy said to no one in particular,

"Okay so on my count, 3...2...1, James whispered, the four boys waved their wands muttering a spell. Silently laughing to himself Sirius turned back to eating his pumpkin pasty. The rest of the night passed quite well with the Marauders asking quite a few girls to dance (with an excess amount of giggles). The group of boys made their way to their beds just a few minutes before their curfew, quickly going to sleep with a few "goodnights".

The next morning the four boys made their way to the Great Hall extremely early, sitting in their seats the boys watched as the Slytherins walked in. Finally as all the Slytherins sat down an extraordinary thing happened, one by one the Slytherins hair started turning into the most exuberant colors. Soon the whole Great Hall was laughing at the Slytherins; some of the Slytherins were smart and waved their wands turning their hair into their original state, other not so smart Slytherins still had their hair in bright colors until Dumbledore waved his wand.

"Good Morning everyone, that was a wonderful piece of morning entertainment. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew may I please see you four in my office after breakfast?"

"Now everyone off to your classes," Professor McGonagall instructed,

**Beth POV:**

"Wasn't that interesting?" Beth said laughing at the memory of Sirius' cousin Bellatrix with bright turquoise hair,

"I guess but Sev didn't look good with pink hair," Lily giggled,

"I wonder what we're doing for DADA today," Beth said,

"Probably something fun, I mean we've done the Bat Bogey hex which was fun," Lily answered,

The two girls turned the corner to go into the DADA classroom, Professor Smith entered the classroom and the lesson began. The rest of the day passed in the same manner with Transfiguration, Charms and Potions.

As Lily and Beth sat down in the common room to do their homework that night, a figure walked over, the figure's messy, blonde hair hang down her back; her blue eyes were hesitant and troubled. She stopped a few centimeters away from Lily,

"What do you want Charlie?" Lily asked giving the blonde a glare,

"Lily, I came to say that I'm really sorry, my behavior was unacceptable. . ." Charlie started

"Yes, your behavior was quite unacceptable; I don't even know what I did! I come back from falling off a broom and suddenly my best friend is all mad at me, and then when I ask what's wrong she just completely explodes on me, saying that I am an ungrateful girl


	6. Christmas Party Arrangements

**A/N: I know I only posted one chapter last month. I have absolutely no imagination these days.**

**Beth POV:**

"Lily please go to the party," the two girls pleaded,

"Absolutely not, I absolutely refuse to go to a Christmas party involving James Potter," The stubborn red-head replied,

"I guess we could miss this party. . ." Beth started,

"Who's missing what party?" A voice asked sitting down in the middle of the group,

"Sirius, stop eavesdropping on our conversations," Charlie demanded,

Sirius stuck out his tongue at her, the group were in the middle of the common room, trying to persuade Lily to go to the Potter's Christmas party. Remus rushed into the common room,

"Hi Remmy, what happened to you?" Sirius asked,

"I was talking to the Gryffindor prefect and he said that Dumbledore was planning on a Christmas party for all the people not going home, apparently it's a dress-up party with muggle costumes."

"Ohh that sounds like fun," Charlie commented,

"Yeah maybe instead of going to Potter's party we should go to the Hogwarts one instead." Beth said, "Lily wouldn't that be fun?"

"I don't know, I've never been a party type," Lily said,

"Awe, come on Lily, Beth and I will go with you," Charlie pleaded,

"You guys will do that for me?" Lily asked,

"Of course Lils, you're our best friend,"

"So what are we going to go as?" Charlie asked,

"Hmmm how about a game of wizard chess to decide who gets to chose?" Sirius suggested,

"Great idea Sirius," Beth said,

"Come on Sirius, let's go find James and Peter," Remus said,

"OK, tell me who wins," Sirius said after wishing all the girls good luck,

**James POV:**

"Where have you guys been?" James asked as Sirius and Remus walked into the Great Hall,

"You know around," Sirius said sitting down and helping himself to some sausage rolls.

James' eyes narrowed, "May I ask where is around?"

"No you may not, now hurry up and eat that pie," Sirius said with his mouth full, spraying bits of puff pastry everywhere,

James looked down at the pie in his hand and started eating again.

"By the way, Jamsie, Lily Flower isn't going to your Christmas party anymore." Sirius said in a casual tone,

"Okay, wait she's WHAT?" James asked practically yelling,

"She's not going to your party, she's staying at school with Beth and Charlie." Remus commented,

"WHY?" James exclaimed,

"Well number one, she hates your guts and number two she'll feel weird mingling with all those half-bloods and pure-bloods." Remus explained,

"That's why Beth and Charlie are coming," James protested,

"James, face it mate, Lily Flower isn't going to your party," Sirius said,

The boys got up and left the Great Hall to play a game of Exploding Snap.

**A/N: Look guys I am really sorry this is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo late but I've had so much of writers block and I can't promise that it won't happen again, so I'll try to post 2 chapters a month and also I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. Check out Sunnycanary's work, she's one of my fan fiction BFFs and I've realised that I haven't done any disclaimer stuff. But seriously I am totally not good enough to own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling, who is one of the best authors ever.**


End file.
